This invention relates to systems and methods for producing and delivering educational material, and more particularly, to systems and methods of virtual schooling.
Some known systems allow for authoring of educational material via a computerized system by allowing the author to select specific lessons or educational objects (videos, lectures, etc.) from a database. Such known systems, however, require that the author select each item independently and manually sequence the items. Accordingly, authoring educational material using such known systems can be cumbersome, time consuming, and labor intensive. Moreover, such known systems do not provide any mechanism to ensure that the resulting educational material complies with standards and/or other learning objectives. Accordingly, in such known systems, the author often reviews the course manually to ensure compliance with standards and/or learning objectives.
Further, educational material produced using such known systems is generally not tailored to an individual student's needs. Moreover, such known systems and methods are not conducive to updating the educational material based on controlled experiments, student experience, to include different aesthetic characteristics (i.e., “skins”), to accommodate different capabilities of various computer systems through which the educational material is delivered or the like.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for producing and/or delivering educational material. Additionally, a need exists for systems and methods for ensuring that educational material complies with standards and/or other learning objectives. Further, a need exists for systems and methods for producing and/or delivering educational material customized to accommodate an individual student's needs, the capabilities of the delivery platform or the like.